


Mine

by linlangjiemeiyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlangjiemeiyu/pseuds/linlangjiemeiyu





	Mine

“我喜欢你，德拉科”哈利揪着手低头对德拉科说道  
等了半天也没等到回复的哈利深吸了一口气，刚想抬头解释刚刚不过是玩游戏输了的惩罚时，却被德拉科揪住了衣领  
“我唔……”哈利张嘴想要说话，却被德拉科用嘴堵住，灵巧的舌头在他的口腔里肆虐，牵出暧昧的银丝  
“终于开窍了，小傻子”德拉科有些暧昧的在他耳边吹了口气  
“什……”哈利瞪大了双眼

哈利猛的睁开了眼睛，房间里除了自己一个人都没有。哈利捂住了自己的脸“那只是个大冒险，哈利你清醒点”  
但比起反复梦到自己跟德拉科‘告白’相比，远还有更能让哈利惊恐的事发生了——他勃起了，而害他勃起的人正好推门进来了  
“你醒了，感觉……”德拉科也发现了他的囧状“这是……”  
“什么都没有”哈利急切的解释“这……我不是……你先出去！”  
德拉科伸手捂住了哈利的勃起“什么都没有吗……那这是什么”说完又捏了捏  
“我……”哈利呆呆的盯着德拉科的脸，感觉自己可能还在梦里没有醒，这样的德拉科肯定是假的……

突然腿间一凉打断了哈利的思绪，哈利这才发现自己已经被德拉科拖了裤子“德——嗯……”  
“怎么了？”德拉科握住哈利的欲望开始套弄  
“你再干……唔……什么……嗯……放、放……哈……”哈利紧紧握住德拉科上下套弄的手，拒绝的话在他的手里破碎  
“可是你明明很舒服”德拉科恶劣的加大的手里力气，果不其然看到哈利颤抖了下身体“啊……”  
“不弄出来你会很辛苦的”德拉科凑上吻了吻哈利的眼角“我帮你”

“不——”哈利一个激灵弹跳起来，落入一个温暖的怀抱  
“你再干什么啊”德拉科有些不满的弹了哈利脑门一下“大白天的认真点行吗”  
哈利惊吓的后退几步  
“你到底再干什么”德拉科不满的声音再次传来  
“哈——没什么，做噩梦了而已”哈利连忙摆手，有些尴尬的解释道  
“呵”德拉科嘲讽的笑了一下“你刚刚、喊了我的名字……噩梦？”  
哈利有些僵硬的抬起头“我说了什么……”  
德拉科向哈利走了几步，伸手沿着衣摆伸了进去“你还说，想要”  
“我没有！”  
德拉科挑了挑眉，熟练的套弄起来“昨天晚上你可不是这么说的”


End file.
